Kinder Surprise Theory
by AmberBreath
Summary: Life gives Lavender another chance when she perishes in a fatal car accident. When she wakes up, she is in bandages, in the medical hall of Berk. Follow her story as she struggles to forge herself a place in Berk and become the village's Dragon Therapist.


Kinder Surprise Theory

Chapter 1

'Will that be all Miss Winters?' Lavender asked the elderly lady as she served her black coffee with a touch of cream in her special cat mug that her granddaughter had made, they did make an exception for her since she was a regular. Lavender placed a kind hand on the woman's shoulder. The elder gave the young adult a smile and patted Lavender's hand with her own wrinkly one.

'As always my dear' she replied and Lavender nodded her head, leaving the woman's side to go back to her post behind the counter. Lavender worked in a quaint little café, the atmosphere was homely and cozy, a fine shelter from the harsh winter or sweltering heat of summer. Lavender rubbed her tired eyes; she had been working for 12 hours straight today. She had kindly volunteered to replace a 'sick' co-worker, but the truth was…the co-worker wasn't sick at all, according to her Facebook status said that morning. She didn't dare tattle on her, her co-worker would absolutely loath her and sincerely Lavender hated fighting with a passion. Sometimes Lavender thought she was far too kind for her own good and people often too advantage of that. Her mother often told her the same thing but she could never bring herself to be mean to anyone. She was snapped back to reality as a handsome man, yet a bit dirty man in his 40s stepped up to the counter.

'Oh hello Mister Nollan how was work today?' She asked amiably, as she got busy preparing his order by heart. An Irish coffee with whipped cream and caramel sprinkles.

'Tirin' as always' He replied, leaning his elbows on the counter as he waited for his order. Mister Scott Nollan worked in the construction fields and always came to rest his tired bones at the café after a long day of hard labor. Lavender took the bottle of whipped cream and sprayed a generous amount on top of the warm beverage and added a bit of caramel sprinkles. She slid it in front of the man, who took it with a grateful sigh and took a tentative sip, whipped cream clinging to his furnished mustache. Lavender had to hold back a laugh every time. Mister Nollan slipped a ten dollar bill onto the marble counter.

'keep tha change sweet heart' He said then raised a finger as Lavender went to protest' we aint havin' this argument again are we?' Lavender nodded meekly before setting the money into the cash register put the remaining change into the tip bin, which was a colorful mug that had 'thank you' written on the front with a smiley face.

'Lavender, honey, what are you still doing here?' Her boss, Madam Rosalita Fitchwood. She was in her mid-30 but really looked like she was way younger. She had a gorgeous mane of auburn hair that fell in a cascade down her back and deep blue eyes that looked like sapphires. She was a bit of a stocky woman but she still wore her clothes with class and attitude. She was a half American, half Italian decent, that loved to wear vintage clothes and took very good care of herself and her Café, who once was owned by her great grandmother. Madam Rosalita was a neat freak so she made sure everything was impeccable, not a speck of dust was left behind. She was also very strict concerning slacking, lazing around and not giving your 100% was forbidden.

'I-I'm replacing Jackie' She said nervously, wrinkling her apron in her hands. The older woman tsked and walked over to Lavender, her heels clicking along the linoleum that covered the back of the counter. She gently grabbed Lavender's delicate chin with her perfectly French manicured hand.

'my god dear, you got to go, you look like a raccoon with those bags under your eyes' Madam Rosalita said making a face as she dropped Lavender's chin. The other woman was always a bit harsh when it came to appearances. You had to wear the uniform properly and it had to be clean, just like your appearance.

'Terrence! What I say about those saggy pants of yours' she shrieked to 'Terrence' who visibly winced and struggled to bring up his pants. The auburn haired woman huffed and turned back to Lavender, her eyes held motherly concern.

'Really dear, go home and get some rest hmm?' She said, patting the black haired woman's cheek with a fond smile.

'A-Alright if you say so Madam' She stuttered and quickly slipped away to get her bag in the back. Lavender slipped into the back and gave a sigh as she took off her uniform and put it into her locker. She grabbed her brush that she kept in her lockers top shelf. She pulled her long hair out of the hairband and combed her midnight black hair that reached the bottom of her back. She put the comb back into the little bag that contained some of her make-up. She grabbed her worn leather purse and closed the locker, locking it with by turning the little wheel of her padlock. She swung the leather strap over her shoulder and left the back of the room. She gave a friendly wave to her coworkers and the regular customers and left, slipping into the sweltering heat of Miami. She winced as the harsh sun rays attacked her eyes, making her seek out her sunglasses case in her purse. She opened the case and took them out, opening the branches to push them onto her face. She closed the case with a clack and slipped it back into her purse, her hand absently seeking out her car keys as her car came into view. Her old grey 1990 Chevy was waiting for her, rusty as always. It wasn't falling apart exactly falling apart but it did need some improvement. Her fingers finally grasped her keys and she took them out, colorful bangles and stuffed animals decorating the key set. She put the key into the lock and pushed the door with her hip, a thing she had to do to actually get the door unlocked. The little silver knob appeared to show that the door was unlocked. She opened the door with a creak and threw her purse onto the bench and slipped inside with a tired sigh as she settled down into the fuzzy seats. She pushed the key in the ignition and the engine sputtered to life. She put the gear into drive and pulled away from her parking spot. As she pulled from the parking spot, her cellphone rang, so she had to fish into her purse once again to grab the colorful phone

'Hello' she answered, keeping her eyes riveted on the street.

'Where are you?!' The shrill voice of her mother yelled into the receiver, making Lavender wince. Right, her mother… What could she say about her delightful mother? Since she was 3 years old, her mom always forced her into beauty pageant, she loved showing off her daughter's beauty, to the dismay of her father. That continued until on a 4th of July, the ever so curious Lavender was playing with a firework, until it went off right in her face, scarring a part of her face. Her mother threw a rage fit and divorced her father on a whim. Ever since, she never really got to see her dad, who got remarried to a nice lady named Heather. As for her mother, she began to hate her and her dad. She always found herself at the end of her mother's snarky comments about her lack of beauty.

'Just left work mom' the blue eyed girl mumbled with a tired sigh.

'I hope you do recall my appointment with Miss Gervey, someone got to stay fit in this household' her mother snorted snidely, Lavender could almost see her mother inspecting her bright manicured nails. Lavender didn't pay attention to the subtle insult and went on with the conversation.

'Yes mom, I'll be home in a few minutes' Lavender replied, wanting to hang up already, she didn't need her mother's nagging after 12 hours of work.

'Better make it snappy' her mother hissed then hung up, leaving Lavender to sigh tiredly and hang up. She pursed her lips as she waited at a red light. Why didn't she just move from that awful house? The verbal abuse was starting to weight down on her and affected her mental health, leaving her bare of any self-esteem and confidence. Lavender gave a long suffered sigh as her house came into view, her mom's expensive car shining pristinely in the drive way. She parked beside the curb, since her mother absolutely refused for her to park her dump beside her beautiful red Lamborghini. She turned the engine off and it sputtered before giving a faint POW from the muffler. She grabbed her purse and kicked the door open with her foot. She closed the creaky door and walked up the driveway. She took a deep breath as she grasped the door handle. Here comes yet another of verbal abuse from her mother… She slowly opened the door, the well-oiled hinges not making a sound. She peered her head in first.

'Mom? 'She called as she slipped the rest of her body inside and closed the door behind her.

'About time' her mother barked as she stormed in the lobby with a fussy expression on her face, her beautiful face contorted with anger.

'But mom it has-'she was promptly cut off with a harsh slap to the face, making her head go to the side. She slowly raised her hand to cradle her stinging cheek. As her mother went on a hissy fit, something ignited inside Lavender's heart, she had pushed her sadness and anger away for far too long and it came out like a storm. No more snide remarks, no more insults, no more making her starve because her mother thought she was fat, no more…just no more. Kind hearted, good natured Lavender had enough.

'You will speak to me in another tone young lady' her mother hissed as she got into her face.

'NO! NO! I won't! I've had enough with your lack of respect mom! How can I respect you when YOU treat me like I'm dirt underneath your oh so expensive shoes! Uh! Lavender cried, spreading out her arms as she started her rant.

'You won't strike me ever again you hear me! I'm done with you and all this abuse! A-all these years of my childhood wasted because you were living your stupid dreams through me, never letting me do what I,I actually wanted, it was always about you! My teenager's years spent in the school's library because I thought I wasn't good enough for anybody! That I was just worthless trash! All those tears I've shed and the blood that poured from my wrists were because of you! YOU!' Lavender wailed, tears running down her face and dripped off her chin. Her mother only watched, shock on her face. Lavender ran out of the house, her tears blinding as she tried to unlock her car, the distinct sound of her mother's heel resounding against the concrete of the drive way. She could hear the rage in her mother's voice but decided to block it out as she slipped into her car. She quickly started the car and took off, the wheels screeching. Lavender continued to cry, a dainty hand coming up to wipe at her tears, trying to clear her blurry vision. She heard her cell ring but ignored it, knowing perfectly who was calling. She would have to call her dad to let him know about what happened but right now, she knew where to go to calm down and dry her tears. Miss Genevieve Marriott's place. The old woman had been her first friend. She was a retired psychologist who used to work at her school. She remembered fondly at how they met.

-Flashback-

Lavender had been eating alone in the school's yard, sitting underneath an old oak tree, eating her chicken sandwich. She saw an old woman in at least her sixties with a cat on her shoulder walk towards her.

'Is this seat taken?' The old woman questioned as she pointed to the spot beside Lavender. Lavender looked up at her in surprise and was greeted with a bright smile. She nodded meekly as she took a bite of her sandwich, pensively munching on it until the cat on the ladies shoulder promptly installed itself into her lap. Lavender looked down at the calico surprised. It looked up at her and meowed.

'Miss Antoinette likes you' the older woman pointed out as she sat down beside the teen. 'Miss Antoinette' purred contently as Lavender gently ran her free hand along her smooth fur.

'I'm Genevieve Marriott' The woman introduced after a bit of silence, the purrs of the calico became muted as the cat fell asleep, resting her head on her paws. Lavender turned to the elderly lady. She seemed to be wearing a myriad of colors on her clothes, which seemed almost hippie-ish. She had a long flowing skirt with a tunic shirt with flowing sleeves. She had a leather band around her head and her hair was tied into a braid, resting on her shoulder.

'I'm Lavender, Lavender Kindergard' the black haired teen introduced with a faint smile. Lavender kept her gaze away from the other woman's as she seemed to look at her inquisitively.

'You know what your last name makes me think about?' Genevieve said, scratching the top of Antoinette's head with her long nails. Lavender looked up curiously.

'Those kinder surprise eggs'

'But…why?' Lavender asked curiously, clearly confused at the reference. A smile came onto the older woman's face once more as she seemed to read Lavender's soul through her eyes.

'Because sometimes people like what's inside and sometimes they don't, but that doesn't mean because some people dislike you that there won't be people who will like and appreciate the nice surprise you have inside of you Lavender' Miss Marriot said with a crooked smile. From that day on, Miss Genevieve Marriott became Lavender's first friend.

-End of Flashback-

Lavender couldn't stop crying, harsh sobs shaking her thin frame as she struggled to pull herself together. She failed to see that she had changed lane and failed to see the van that was heading in her direction. It all happened quickly, her body flew through her windshield and slammed into the van windshield and that where…everything became black.

Meanwhile in Berk

A glorious dragon race was going on, the contestants fighting furiously to get the most sheep's. The contestants in question were named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third on his legendary night fury named Toothless. Astrid Hofferson on her Deadly Nadder named Stormfly. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston on their Hideous Zippleback named Bark n Belch. Snotlout Jorgenson on his Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang and finally Fishlegs Ingerman on his Gronkle named Meatlug. Stoick, the chief of the hairy hooligan cheered on his son and soon to be step daughter as they seemed to take the lead. The crowd was on fire,not litteraly,this time… they cheered and the mood was twins suddenly hovered near the massive chief.

' umm hey, does a dead body count for points?' Tuffnut asked as Ruffnut joined.

' Cuz we found one and we were wondering if we could poke it' The female twin finished. Stoick stared at them in shock.

'What dead body?' He asked, his bushy eyebrows knitting together. Everything seemed to stop, the other riders stopped and landed onto the platforms. The cheering stopped as the crowd looked on curiously, growing worried at their chief's expression.

' where is it?' Stoick asked sternly. The twins looked at each other clearly disappointed that they couldn't poke the body.

' on the beach, we were looking for a sheep but we found that instead' Tuffnut answered and his twin gave him a harsh punch to the arm. '

' I was gonna say that' She yelled and they both started fighting,making the group roll their eyes, like it was a surprise.

'lead us to it' Stoick demanded, climbing onto Skullcrusher. Everyone took off after the twins two headed dragon.

' maybe its just a piece of wood and they couldn't make the difference' Astrid remarked, rolling her blue eyes. Hiccup that flew on her right seemed worried.

' well maybe, but we can never be too sure' Hiccup answered and Toothless dove as they reached the beach. A body,a girl's body, was indeed laying, inert, in the sand. The girls body was marred with various bleeding cuts and probably a few broken bones.

'See? Told you' The twins said proudly as they dismounted their dragon. The riders followed their exemple and got off their dragons. How did the body get there? There was no wrecked ship or anything. Had it been someone left for dead or someone who got attacked by an hostile dragon? Toothless strayed from his rider to walk over to the body.

'Toothless,bud, no come back here' Hiccup called out to his dragon, who didn't listen and nudged the body with his nose. The girl moaned painfully. Everyone gasped and Stoick quickly made his way to the wounded female. He carefully picked her up effortlessly, her body as light as feather. A glint of blue eyes peered through heavy eyelids.

' Let's bring her to village's healer quickly' Stoick said urgently as he got back onto his dragon ,mindful of the injured girl in his arms. In three flaps of wings and one of a night fury's tail, they were at the village's healer. They left the girl into Vishka's capable hands. While Stoick demanded to be informed on the updates on the girl's health as he left to continue his duties. The group of young adults stood outside the hut worried for the stranger. They sat scattered around with their dragons. After a while Vishka's heavy steps were heard and they all looked up. She had a solemn look on her chubby face.

' I doubt the wee lad will make it through the night, her injuries were quite important ' The healer said with a sad sigh. Toothless whined and pushed the woman aside to go inside.

'Toothless?! What wrong with you' Hiccup followed his dragon quickly and as he entered the hut, he saw the Night Fury curled around the girls bed. He had never seen Toothless act like this , the dragon was clearly worried for the stranger and he smiled sadly at Toothless.

' she probably wont make it bud' He said petting the dragon head as he cooed,pushing his snout under the girls small pale hand. Hiccup took a moment to observed how she looked like. She was…quite pretty, he admitted to himself. Long black hair that seemed to be matted and dirty with blood. A thin ,heart shaped face with plump lips with a pronounced cupids bow. Everything about her was thin, almost sickly so, much more then he used to be back when he was his old gangly self.

'come on bud., lets go' Hiccup said quietly as he tried to tug the dragon away, who refused and stayed where he was. Maybe, just maybe that Toothless knew something he didn't, maybe he sensed her eminent death and wanted to be there or that maybe he knew that she would recover.

'alright you win Toothless, watch over her ok?' He said, scratching the Night Fury behind the ears and left.

Everyone looked up at him. Astrid bounded over to him confused.

' Where's Toothless' She asked and he grabbed her hands gently.

' I think he wants to stay with her ,I don't know why' He answered, turning to look over his shoulder, only to see that Toothless has taken back his initial position, wrapped around the bed.

' As long as he doesn't break anything in the hut, I don't mind him staying' Vishka said, petting her Deadly Nadder that had just arrived and landed beside her master.

They all reluanctly left, wondering what fate would be chosen for the young woman in the hut.


End file.
